


Scaring Crane

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Scarecrow forgot about Lyle Bolton as he approached a man. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Fear of Victory, Lock-Up, etc.





	Scaring Crane

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Scarecrow forgot about Lyle Bolton as he approached a man. He forgot about how cruel Lyle was. Electrocuting villains. Finding new ways to torment them. The Scarecrow never remembered fleeing from Arkham Asylum. Fleeing from Lyle Bolton. He seemed to forget the consequences of what he had in mind.

The Scarecrow glanced at his fingers. He pointed them at the man. Fear gas emerged from his fingers before the man inhaled it. 

After stepping back, the man saw ''tarantulas'' on his body. He shrieked and trembled at the same time. ''Tarantulas!'' he exclaimed. 

The Scarecrow turned to the Mad Hatter. 

Scowling, the Mad Hatter moved his finger from side to side. ''You're reckless,'' he said to the Scarecrow. He viewed the Scarecrow tilting his head to one side. 

''You're attacking people before the sky is dark.''

The Scarecrow shrugged. 

''Are you forgetting about Lyle Bolton?'' He ceased moving his finger from side to side. He watched as the Scarecrow's eyes widened. The Mad Hatter blinked. There was another scowl. ''You forgot!'' The Mad Hatter viewed him shrugging. 

Footsteps were why the Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter gasped. Their eyes widened.

Lyle Bolton stood in a guard uniform and smiled. Two chains were held. ''I found you, Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch. You are returning to Arkham Asylum.'' He viewed them stepping back very slowly. His eyes settled on the Scarecrow while the latter trembled uncontrollably. 

Lyle continued to smile. He remembered why the Scarecrow dreaded chains. Lyle's arms stretched with the chains. He watched as they wrapped around the villains' bodies. How he enjoyed viewing them struggling. *Villains should suffer.* He returned them to their Arkham Asylum cells. 

Dressed in a uniform instead of his Scarecrow costume, Jonathan's eyes remained wide as he struggled and was chained to his bed. Chained to the bed another time. Jervis always worried about his friend while he struggled under chains on a bed. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
